Somebody's Crying
by SFGrl
Summary: Sequel to "Don't Leave Me On My Own"


Thanks for the great reviews...you guys rock!  
This is the sequel to "Don't Leave Me On My Own". If you haven't read that, you need to read it,  
but before that you have to read "The End of Everything" and "Suspicious Minds".  
  
I am still my own Windkeeper, and I own Matthew Perry. He lives in my basement, with my  
pet frog, Gus-Gus. LOL.  
  
  
~Somebody's Crying~  
(Words & Music by Chris Isaak)  
I know somebody and they cry for you.  
They lie awake at night and dream of you.  
I bet you never even know they do, but somebody's crying.  
I know somebody and they called your name.  
A million times and still you never came.  
They go on loving you just the same, I know that somebody's trying.  
  
So please, return the love you took from me.  
Or please, let me know if it can't be me, I know when,  
Somebody's lying, I know when somebody's lying.  
  
Give me a sign and let me know we're through.  
If you don't love me like I love you.  
But if you cry at night the way I do I'll know that somebody's lying.  
So please, return the love you took from me.  
Or please, let me know if it can't be me.  
I know when somebody's lying, I know when somebody's lying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Can't this thing move any faster?" Rachel snapped at the poor taxi driver, who was already  
driving at a breakneck speed through Manhattan's darkened side streets.  
  
The driver chose to ignore his pretty passenger. She was obviously upset, and not thinking  
rationally. He pulled up to Beth Israel Hospital, and slammed on the brakes. The woman threw  
two twenty's at him and ran into the hospital.   
  
Rachel found Monica, Phoebe and Joey in the ICU waiting room. They all jumped when Rachel   
entered, but their shoulders dropped when they saw that it wasn't the doctor. Rachel walked  
over to Monica and sat down.   
"How is he?"  
"Still in surgery," Monica whispered.  
"How did this happen?"  
"Some idiot ran a red light."  
"I...I can't believe this."  
"I need some air," Joey mumbled, and walked out of the waiting room.  
As he left, Jack and Judy Geller came rushing into the room.  
"Where is he? What happened?" Judy yelled frantically.  
"Mom, calm down, please," Monica yelled back. "Ross was hit by a car, and he is in surgery. We  
don't know anything yet, but the nurse said it was pretty bad."  
"My baby!" Judy cried, and melted into her husbands arms.  
  
Three and a half hours later, a doctor entered the waiting room, to find a group of very anxious  
people ready to pounce him.  
"Are you all here for Ross Geller?" he asked.  
"How is he? Can we see him?" Jack and Judy spoke simultaniously.  
"He is in bad shape. We will know more in the morning. He is in a coma, but the swelling  
in his brain has made it impossible for us to determine how badly he is injured. All we  
can do at this point, is wait."  
"Can we see him?" Rachel asked timidly.  
"Family only. I'm sorry." the doctor said to the group.  
Jack and Judy rushed out of the waiting room, leaving Monica and the others behind.  
"Doctor, I'm his sister," Monica explained, "and this is my brother's...fiance," she lied,  
pushing Rachel forward.  
"You can both go in...but only two people at a time," the doctor said cautiously.  
After the doctor left the room, Rachel turned to look at Monica.  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
Monica smiled, and sat back down.  
  
**  
  
By the next day, Ross' condition had not improved, but it had not worsened either. The doctors  
feared the worst, and Jack and Judy were beginning to believe them. Monica refused to give up   
on her brother, and sat with him whenever Rachel couldn't. Monica noticed that Rachel was  
beginning to withdraw, and she feared that if Ross didn't make it, Rachel would never recover.  
  
Monica sat in the stark white waiting room, and looked around at her friends and family.  
Joey and Pheobe sat in the seats next to Monica, waiting for the night nurse to take her shift.   
The night nurse had let them into Ross' room last night, so they had decided to show up just  
before she came on.  
Jack and Judy sat on the sofa at the other end of the room, staring off into space.  
The only people missing were Rachel, who was with Ross, and Chandler, who was in Seattle.  
Monica wondered if she should call Chandler. He would probably want to know what happened.   
She missed Chandler so much, and needed him now, more than ever. It had been a couple of weeks   
since their talk on the phone, and with each passing day, Monica lost a little more hope.   
Chandler was probably not coming back. She had to accept that fact, and move on.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the waiting room squeaked open. Monica was not expecting Rachel to be  
back so soon. She began to stand, and looked over at the door.   
"Chandler," she whispered, as the others looked up.  
"Hi," he said quietly, and approached Monica. "How is he?"  
"Not good," Monica said, trying to avoid Chandler's eyes.  
Chandler pulled Monica into a hug. "I am so sorry, Monica."  
Before Monica could reply, Chandler pulled away to greet Joey, Pheobe, and the Gellers.  
They all exchanged hugs, and Chandler sat down next to Monica. The group sat silently for several minutes.   
Monica stole a glance at Chandler. He looked exhausted.   
"Did you just fly in, Chandler?" Pheobe finally broke the silence.  
"Yeah...about an hour ago. I dropped my bags at a hotel down the street."  
"What'd you do that for?" Joey asked, "You coulda just stayed with me!"  
"Or me," Pheobe added.  
"It's alright guys...really," Chandler said, standing up. He rubbed his eyes and leaned up  
against the wall.  
A few minutes later, Rachel entered with the night nurse.  
"Chandler!" Rachel said, pulling him into a hug.  
"Hi Rach," Chandler said, "How are you?"  
"I've been better," Rachel replied softly, "Do you wanna see him?"  
"Sure," Chandler shrugged, and followed Rachel and the nurse into the hallway.  
Chandler walked into Ross' room, and sat down on the chair next to his bed. He looked at  
his friend, and sighed. Ross looked horrible. Joey had told Chandler over the phone that it was  
bad. Chandler sat silently for a few minutes, wondering if Ross would be able to hear him if  
he started talking. He decided to take the chance.  
  
"Hey Ross," Chandler whispered, "What's up? Uh, well, I came back to see if you were okay.   
Um...I still live in Seattle, but I hate it. I mean, it's a nice city, but it's not New York.   
And it rains all the time. And the traffic! Man, I never thought I'd miss the subways as much   
as I do. I was thinking about moving back...but there is no position open in our New York office   
at the moment." Chandler paused and sighed.  
"Do you think that that is a sign? A sign that I am supposed to stay in Seattle? I keep thinking  
that I made a horrible mistake moving out there. But then, I think maybe it was best for everyone.  
I didn't want you guys to be uncomfortable. Actually, if you wanna know the truth, I couldn't  
stay because it hurt too much knowing that I couldn't be with Monica. My head keeps telling me  
that things would never be the same, ya know? She did irreparable harm to our relationship.  
My head says that I need to let go." Chandler sighed again. "But my heart. Ross, your sister   
has done something to me. I can't let go. I wake up in the middle of the night, calling her   
name." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I am completely lost without her, but   
terrified that she will hurt me again. So, you need to wake up and give me some advice, buddy."   
Chandler looked at Ross hopefully. "Fine, just lay there," he joked weakly. It was then that   
Chandler noticed the presence behind him. He turned his head to see who it was.  
"Hey Rachel," he said, as she walked over to Ross' bed.  
"Hey," Rachel smiled softly.  
"How much did you hear?"  
"Enough to convince me that you shouldn't be living in Seattle."  
  
**  
  
Over the next two days, Ross' condition steadily improved. The swelling had gone down, and  
the doctor's found no irreversable damage. Ross, however had not yet come out of his coma.  
Rachel spent nearly every waking moment with Ross, talking to him, trying to get him to wake up.  
She simply refused to believe that she was going to lose him.  
"Rach," Monica came into the room, holding a bottle of water and a bag of food.  
"Hey Mon," Rachel replied.  
"I brought some food for you...why don't we go outside and eat?"  
"I..can't, Mon. I'm sorry. I just can't leave him here alone. What if he wakes up?"  
"No, it's okay...I kinda figured you wouldn't want to leave," Monica laughed.  
They were silent for a few minutes. Both Rachel and Monica were thinking about how much they  
had lost, and how happy they used to be.   
"Kinda puts everything into perspective, huh?"  
"What?" Monica asked.  
"The accident. It's put a lot of things in perspective for me. I realize just how much I love  
Ross, and how much I need him in my life. And how much I depend on my friends," Rachel took  
Monica's hand, "particularly my best friends, to get me through the worst time of my life."  
Monica used her free hand to wipe the tears from her face, then she pulled Rachel into a hug.  
They didn't say anything for a long time. They didn't have to. The past was the past, and   
now the two friends needed to concentrate on the future...keeping Ross alive, and keeping Chandler  
in New York.  
  
**  
  
Chandler was sitting in his hotel room, watching the sun rise through the morning clouds.  
He rarely slept anymore, and if he did, it was only for a few restless hours. Looking out over  
the horizon, he realized just how much he'd missed New York. His decision to move was hasty and  
irrational, given his mental state at the time. But he still wasn't sure that he should move  
back. As much as he loved New York City, he knew that he would never be able to   
move on if he was anywhere near Monica. But then, maybe he wasn't meant to move on.  
He sighed heavily. When Joey had called and told him about Ross, he was shocked. At that moment,  
he felt more alone than he had in a long, long time. He booked the first available flight back  
to New York, not knowing whether or not he would be able to leave again. A soft knock on his  
door brought him back to reality. He stood, and opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Monica," he said, gesturing for her to enter the room.  
"Chandler, I came by to let you know that Ross is awake."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. The doctor's are with him right now, but you will probably be able to see him in an  
hour or so."  
Chandler smiled. "So he is gonna be okay?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
Chandler breathed a sigh of relief, and, without thinking, pulled Monica into a hug.  
Monica wrapped her arms around him and held on tight, determined to make this hug last.  
They stayed that way for a few minutes, then Chandler pulled away, kissing Monica on the  
top of her head. He looked at her, really looked at her, for the first time since his  
return. She looked worn out, and a little sad, but she was a beautiful as ever.  
  
Monica forced herself to look up at Chandler, when she felt his eyes on her. It felt so  
wonderful, being in his arms again. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle losing him  
if he left again. She placed her hand on the back of his head, and pulled his lips to hers.  
  
Chandler did not resist. He pulled Monica closer, and, getting caught up in a moment of passion,  
deepened the kiss. At that moment, nothing else mattered. All of the anxiety and grief he  
was feeling drifted away. He gave in to his passion, his inhibition, and his desire.  
He could feel warm tears falling down Monica's delicate face. He pulled away, and wiped them  
from her cheeks. In her eyes he could see desperation. He saw pain, passion, and grief.  
And he saw the one thing that he needed to see more than anything else. He saw love.  
  
Monica panicked when Chandler pulled away. She assumed that he was regretting The Kiss.  
But he wiped away her tears, and gazed into her eyes. They stared at each other for what felt  
like an eternity. Then Chandler pulled her into another kiss, this one even more passionate  
than the last. She dropped her purse on the floor, as he walked her to the bed, never once  
breaking the kiss. Her fears now qualmed, she pulled him down onto her, and revelled in every  
second.   
  
It took both Monica and Chandler a minute to realize that someone was pounding on Chandler's door.  
Chandler reluctently broke the kiss, and pulled himself up off of the bed. Monica adjusted  
her blouse, as Chandler opened the door.  
  
"Hey Joey," Chandler said flatly.  
"Hey! Ross is awake! Come on!"  
"I know, Joe. I...we, were on our way over," Chandler said, motioning toward Monica.  
"Oh, dude, sorry, uh," Joey stammered, though he wasn't entirely sure what he had interrupted.  
"That's alright, Joe. Let's go," Chandler grabbed his jacket and followed Joey and Monica out  
the door.  
  
**  
  
Ross moaned softly and opened his eyes, blinking furiously as his eyes adjusted to the light.  
"Hey you," Rachel said softly, kissing Ross' hand.  
"Hey," Ross croaked, his throat still soar from the breathing tube that was down his throat.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Like I've been his by a semi," Ross whispered.  
"Well, from what I gather, it was actually a Toyota," Rachel laughed.  
Ross chuckled lightly. "How are you, Rach?"  
"Much better, now that you are awake. Ross, you scared me. They told us you may not make it..."  
"Well, I am stronger than I look, I guess," Ross smiled.  
"I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. That I'd never get a chance to tell you..." tears  
flowed sown Rachel's face, and she sniffled, and wiped her eyes.  
"Tell me what, Rach?"  
"How much I love you. How much I need you in my life. I was skeptical about us for a really  
long time. But seeing you like this...wondering for days whether or not you would ever wake up...  
I realized how much I need you."  
"I love you too, Rachel," was all Ross could say.  
"Really?"  
"Are you kidding? I've loved you for...well, for a really long time."  
Rachel smiled. She leaned over the bed, and kissed Ross tenderly. She hopped up onto his bed,  
and layed down next to him. Neither one spoke, they simply enjoyed one another's presence.  
  
Joey, Pheobe, Monica and Chandler walked into the room several minutes later.  
"Hey guys!" Ross said quietly, his arm around Rachel, who was asleep on his shoulder.  
"Hey," the foursome said in unison. Rachel stirred, and opened her eyes.  
"Oh, hi guys," She said, pulling herself up and off of the bed.  
"How are you, Ross?" Chandler said, approaching the bed.  
"Much better...hey, you're not in Seattle?"  
"Well, yeah, I am still in Seattle, but Joey called me, so I flew out a few days ago."  
Monica looked at Chandler, but he did not look at her. He continued to talk to Ross.  
Was he going back to Seattle? What about what had just happened between them? Monica  
sighed, and focused her attention on the conversation between her five friends. She would  
have to talk to Chandler later.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Ross was falling asleep, so everyone but Rachel decided to leave.  
"You guys wanna go get something to eat?" Joey asked.  
"Uh, you three go ahead...I gotta go pack. My flight leaves in the morning."  
"You're...you're leaving?" Pheobe asked, honestly shocked.  
"Well, I kinda have to get back to work...I can meet up with you guys later tonight, if you want."  
"Okay...we'll be at the coffee house after dinner," Joey said, as he and Pheobe started to leave.  
"I'll catch up with you guys later," Monica said.  
"Mon, I don't need help packing...why don't you go eat?"  
"Why don't you tell me what the hell is going on?" Monica hissed.  
"What?"  
"What happened in that hotel room...that was not an accident. You can't just do THAT, and then  
leave me again, Chandler!"  
"Mon, I have to go back...I have to get back to work!"  
"Oh, Please! You could give a rat's ass about your job!"  
"Well, maybe now I do care about my job, Monica! Maybe I realized that I need to stop taking   
everything in my life for granted. Maybe I realized that if I can't get my personal life to  
work, then I need to make my professional life work. Maybe I don't wanna be a total failure."  
Monica opened her mouth to speak, but Chandler cut her off.  
"I am lousy at relationships. And I knew that I was taking a chance falling in love with you,  
because, I would undoubtedly screw it up somehow. But everything seemed to flow so smoothly  
with us, and I started to believe that this time, even *I* couldn't mess it up. But then that,  
that THING happened, and I realized that I could very easily mess up what we had. That our   
relationship wasn't immune to this kind of stuff."  
"But that was all my fault Chandler...you did nothing wrong!"  
"Are you sure? I mean, I keep going over things in my head, and I wonder...how did it happen?  
Why did you doubt me? What did I say, or do?"  
"Nothing! You did NOTHING!"  
"Mon, I am scared to come back. I want to, but the idea that I could break your heart...the  
way mine was broken that night...that scares me to death. I don't want to hurt you...and if  
you hurt me like that again, I know I would never, ever recover."  
"But I know that what we have is worth fighting for Chandler. I am scared too, but I need to  
take the risk. I can't sleep without you near me...I can't breathe without you. And I know  
that you feel the same way. I felt it when you kissed me. I am willing to risk it all to get  
you back. Please don't walk away from me again."   
Both Monica and Chandler were crying. They stared at each other for several minutes, both  
of them trying to compose themselves.  
"I...I need to think, Mon. I just...I need some time."  
"Yeah, okay. I'll, um, I'll see you in the morning."  
They parted ways. Chandler began pondering his future, and what he should do, and Monica prayed  
that he would choose to stay.  
  
**  
  
The next morning, Monica woke up early and went to see Ross, hoping that she would run into Chandler.  
When she got there, Ross was asleep, and there was no sign of Chandler. She fished some change   
out of her purse, and rang the hotel.  
"Chandler Bing, please," Monica said to the hotel operator. Monica tapped her finger nervously  
on the wall, as the operator put her on hold.  
"I'm sorry Miss," the operator said, "Mr. Bing has chacked out."  
Monica's heart sunk. "Do you know what time he checked out?"  
"About three hours ago."  
"Thank You," Monica hung up the phone, and stared blankly at the receiver.  
  
**  
  
Chandler left the hospital and headed over to Monica's. His flight back to Seattle was leaving  
in an hour, but he wanted to see Monica before he left. He knocked on the door, but when no one  
answered, he let himself in.  
"Monica?" he called. No answer. He searched the apartment, but it was empty. He looked at his  
watch, and decided that he had to get to the airport. He pulled a piece of paper from the desk  
drawer, and started to write Monica a note.  
  
Monica,  
  
I'm sorry that  
  
"Hey," Joey said, walking into the apartment.   
"Hey," Chandler replied.   
"What time do you fly back?" Joey asked, spotting Chandler's bag.  
"12:15."  
"It's 11:40, dude."  
"What? No it's not, it's...dammit! My watch stopped. Joe, I gotta go! I'll, um, see ya!"  
Chandler grabbed his bag and ran out the door. Joey shrugged, and started to rummage through  
the fridge.  
  
**  
  
A week later, Ross was released from the hospital. He and Rachel headed over to Monica's, where  
the rest of the gang, minus Chandler, was waiting for them. Rachel had explained to Ross that  
Chandler had gone back to Seattle, leaving a note for Monica saying he was sorry. Monica was   
heartbroken, and her moods were random and erratic. Ross could not believe that Chandler  
left again. As soon as he walked into the apartment and saw Monica, he pulled her into a hug.  
"I am so sorry Mon."  
Monica replied with a sniffle, then plopped back down onto the sofa.  
The group sat in silence for a minute, conemplating all that had happened in such a small  
window of time. Their lives were forever altered, and their friendships were either strengthened,  
or lost forever. They all silently wondered if they would ever see Chandler again.  
There was a sharp knock on the door, causing everyone to jump out of their seats.  
Rachel rose and walked over to the door. She opened it, and smiled.  
"It's about time," she said, stepping to the side to let Chandler in.  
The group turned, as Chandler made his way into the apartment.  
Monica did not move. She sat, frozen, unwilling to believe that he was back for good.  
Chandler greeted the gang, then looked at Monica.  
"You two probably want to talk," Joey said, and led the group over to his place. Once  
the front door closed, however, they all leaned against the door, straining to hear the  
conversation inside.  
"Did, uh, did you get my note?" Chandler asked, confused by the look Monica was giving him.  
"The one that said, 'Monica I'm sorry that'? Yes, it was very eloquent."  
"What?" Chandler thought for a minute. "Joey! He came in before I finished the note!"  
"Huh?"  
"I was writing to tell you that I wanted to say goodbye, and that I would call you soon.  
But your phone has been disconnected all week."  
Monica looked at her phone. She was wondering why no one had called. She had forgotten that  
she had unplugged her phones after she'd gotten Chandler's note. She was trying to avoid everyone.  
She smiled at the irony of the situation.  
Chandler took the smile as a good sign, and sat down next to Monica. He took her hand, and  
pulled her closer.  
"I do want to fight for what we had...what we have," he whispered.  
"Me too," Monica said, tears rolling down her face.  
"I am still scared...but I think that we can do this. I just have to realize that there will  
be bumps in the road, and that it will be much better...and cheaper, if I don't take off   
everytime it gets hard. I promise to stay, if you promise to trust in the fact that I love you,  
and I would never intentionally hurt you...and I would never sleep with Rachel," he smiled.  
"I promise," Monica whispered. Chandler pulled her closer and kissed her softly.  
"What do you say we finished what we started in that hotel room," Monica said seductively, raising  
her eyebrow.  
"I think that's a great idea," Chandler replied, and picked Monica up. As he walked toward the  
bedroom, Chandler paused.  
"I love you," he said quietly.  
"I love you, too. I'll love you forever." She replied.  
Chandler smiled. "I know." In his heart, he'd always known.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
uuuuuuuuh, I dunno about this one. Lemme know what you think. Just use that little purple box below.  
It won't hurt, I promise.  
;-)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
